


Kitten Sneezes

by Emperor_Quarter



Series: Teraito Oneshots [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Idiots, M/M, Pre-Relationship, we need more Teraito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: “Kitten sneezes.”“What?” Itona asked, glaring.Terasaka grinned. “You have adorable kitten sneezes.”





	Kitten Sneezes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, hope you enjoy.

"How long are you going to spend on that? Class is over shrimp," Terasaka remarked, looking over at Itona who was furiously fiddling with his tank. "You pissed off again?"

"I'm just stressed," Itona replied, and anger flashed across his face for the briefest of seconds before going back to his stoic expression.

Terasaka stood up from his seat. "It looks like to me tech boy is having some issues."

"Wow, you actually pay attention for once."

"It's just going to stress you out more," he pointed out.

Itona sighed before he pushed the tank away, crossing his arms and laying down on the desk. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, how about—" Terasaka's sentence was cut off when Itona sneezed. And sneezed again.

Both stared at each other for a moment of silence.

"Kitten sneezes."

"What?" Itona asked, glaring at him.

Terasaka grinned. "You have adorable kitten sneezes."

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Do-Achoo!" Itona sneezed again.

Terasaka grinned, ending the recording on his phone, he played it back. "Kitten sneezes."

"Idiot. Ritsu, please…"

"Nope!" The AI popped up on her screen, smiling. "I've just downloaded it for my own entertainment."

Itona groaned. "Wow Terasaka, you're so stupid you got Ritsu to pity you into downloading that."

"HEY!"

"Lovebirds come on, schools over!" Rio called.

Terasaka smiled. "You know what? Here." He chucked a chocolate bar at Itona. "We all know you still have a sweet tooth. Apologies?"

Itona stared at it. "Well, at least I know you're too stupid to poison it." Terasaka reached over and ruffled the shorter's hair, smiling triumphantly when Itona leaned into the touch.

"C'mon Ito, I wouldn't harm you, physically at least."

"I'm surprised you actually know that word." Itona pulled off the wrapper and took a bite, closing his eyes and giving out a happy moan that was now in Terasaka's photos.

"Lovebirds!" Nakamura shrieked again. Yuzuki started up too.

"A perfect shōunen-ai manga!" She declared dreamily. She dove for her desk and grabbed an empty journal, scribbling some things in it.

Terasaka started to grow red. "Shut up!" He shouted at them angrily.

Itona stared at his tank, the tips of his ears pink and trying not to let anything else turn the same shade. He quietly picked up his things and brushed past the two girls.

"Good job, you pissed him off," Terasaka grumbled. Both girls shrugged as Nakamura grinned mischievous.

"But don't deny your feelings," she said.

Terasaka hit his forehead. "I'm not the smartest, but I feel like the only one with common sense." He turned and heading to where Itona went, largely ignoring Yuzuki's shouts of "go fight for you boy!" and Nakamura's less appropriate stuff.

Just _great_.

* * *

 

Itona sighed. At the moment, he was utterly homeless and crashing at his friends' houses until he could contact his uncle. Which, not mentioning his family thought he was dead, was not really easy.

And today he was at Terasaka's.

Both his parents and sister were out wherever, but yet it was still so awkward.

"Ito, you in there?" Terasaka asked, knocking on the door.

"No I'm at the zoo," Itona replied.

The door opened and the larger boy gave a sheepish smile. "Hey, look, you know they're just messing with you. Don't let the devil and the mangafreak get to you." No response. "Hey, at least Nakamura's partner in crime wasn't there."

Still nothing.

Terasaka sighed, moving over to the guest bed and pulling Itona into his chest, running his hands through the silvery strands. Itona couldn't stop the smile, it always felt so good when someone touched his head. After the tentacles were removed, it became sensitive and basically a weakness Terasaka exploited.

"Nakamura's probably stalked us home by now," Itona muttered. He pushed into the touch, allowing a small smile on his face.

"Mmm-hmm."

"And Yuzuki has probably al—" Itona paused, cut off by a sudden sneeze. "Pollen season," he grumbled.

Terasaka laughed. "But I'm right, you have such a cute sneeze."

Itona blushed and looked away.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
